The invention relates to shoes with illuminated portions, and especially to shoes with transparent heels having a bulb and associated means therein for illumination thereof. According to one embodiment of the present invention, as shown in parent application Ser. No. 493,610, filed July 31, 1974, batteries for a lighted heel are disposed in a platform sole in order to maintain the structural integrity of the heel, and in order to provide for more area for related circuitry within the heel itself. While such an embodiment is very useful and practical, in some circumstances where a less expensive model is desired, where structural integrity of the heel can be assured even with a large number of bores therein, and where ease of replacement of all the electrical components of the shoe are required, another embodiment of the invention is desirable.
According to the first embodiment of the present invention, means are provided in the sole of the shoe for retaining a source of e.m.f. for energizing lights associated with the shoes, which means provides a large enough area for incorporating almost any type of battery or current source without impairment of the support function of the sole. Also, a mercury or other tilt switch is provided for selectively cutting out or on the shoe lights in response to shoe position, doing away with the necessity of cumbersome, often ineffective weight responsive means, and increasing the variety of shoe positions to which the cutoff or cutout means may be responsive.
Additionally, according to the present invention, a three-position switch is provided for either turning the shoe lights on continuously, or bringing the tilt switch into the circuit, making the shoe lights shoe position responsive. Additionally, a battery recharging means may be provided for allowing power source recharging without the need for disassembling and possibly damaging the shoes. In most prior art devices, such a means would not even be contemplated since the batteries and power sources that, of necessity (i.e. because of space limitations), had to be used were not rechargeable (i.e. dry cells).
According to the second embodiment of the present invention, bores are provided within the shoe heel for receipt of batteries therein, and another cavity is formed in the heel for receipt of the other electrical components which include a mercury switch, light bulb, and battery contacts all mounted on a printed circuit board. The heel is detachable from the shoe by merely releasing a latching means and moving the heel relative to the shoe, beveled interengaging surfaces of the shoe and the heel providing for the secure but detachable connection.
Thus, according to the teachings of the present invention, shoes having lighted portions thereof are provided that are improved over the prior art devices for almost any purpose -- whether decorative or functional -- to which the shoes would be put while, at the same time, the possibilities of light response to various shoe positions are greatly increased.